<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《情热融冰（康纳x你）》 by Roshecrell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000884">《情热融冰（康纳x你）》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell'>Roshecrell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全文1.3w，女B男O，有一定意识流性行为。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK800/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《情热融冰（康纳x你）》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《情热融冰》（康纳x你）</p><p>1.<br/>
现在的情况很简单，你碰到了一个发情期的Omega并允许他进了家门。<br/>
这个男性仿生人Omega青年有着介乎于男女之间的容貌以及中间于Alpha和Beta的气质，如果不是因为他身上甜蜜又诱惑人的香气和远处开始躁动的Alpha信息素，你还是很乐意把他作为普通未发情仿生人来看待的。<br/>
你不知道他是怎么能误打误撞敲响你的门的，不过他很幸运，首先你是一个没什么攻击性的Beta，其次你并不打算强行用身体关系把自己和一个被世界珍惜的Omega绑在一起，最后，你是一个……性冷淡？<br/>
大概应该这么说的，虽然你觉得自己只是对信息素不敏感而已，但是局里的前辈们一致表示“哪怕是再淡漠的Beta对于信息素也是会产生躁动的”，因此强行在你身上打上了“性冷淡”的标签。<br/>
你并不是很想接受这个称号，不过现在要关注的问题不在这个点上，你把瘫软的Omega拖到沙发上，在浓郁的气味中皱着眉后退了两步。<br/>
“嗯……姓名，年龄，家庭住址？”你一边往凉好的温水里加冰一边程序性地问道。<br/>
“又或者你能告诉我你是谁家的Omega？好吧你没有被标记……所以你是怎么找过来的，认识我吗？还是在哪里看见过我，或者只是碰巧？”<br/>
散发着热度的Omega脸颊通红地看着你，视线并没有聚焦，显然是已经被信息素烧糊了脑袋里的处理器，没办法分析你的话语了。<br/>
你颇感兴趣地将冰凉的杯子贴上他的脸，引诱他用红热的脸颊去磨蹭你同样冰凉的手指，强行被降温的躯壳似乎因此而恢复了一点理智，你能感觉到那细腻的肌肤突然一僵，然后他用软绵绵的力度拿过了你手中的杯子，蜷缩进沙发角落里，水汪汪的眼睛紧闭又睁开，挤出了泪水之后勉勉强强看向你的方位。<br/>
嗯……还不是很清醒，但是应该可以交流了。<br/>
“有些事情我暂时不管了，但是至少告诉我你的名字。”你从浴室里摸出一次性湿巾擦干手指，“如果你说忘了的话，我会叫你'约翰'，或者'杰克'也可以。”<br/>
这样敷衍的名字哪怕是仿生人也不太愿意接受，你看着对面的Omega表情扭曲了一瞬间，然后他开口，清澈的声音中带有一些自然的沙哑，不是因为发情而带上了，后者实际上只是让他的声音变得更加磁性，你如此分析道。<br/>
“康纳，我的名字是康纳。”<br/>
非常简洁的名字，而且没有姓氏的后缀，这代表着如果你愿意标记他，他就会被打上你的名号。<br/>
十分诱人的选择，虽然你拒绝。<br/>
“能认识你真令我开心，”你随口敷衍了一句，“那么康纳，你愿意选择我左手的按〇棒呢，还是选择我右手的情〇套装呢？事先说明这不是我的所有物，只是同事寄存的，不过放心，它们都是全新没有拆封的。”<br/>
仿生人捧着水杯软软地呜咽了两声，看着你的眼里全是控诉。<br/>
“要不加在一起用怎么样？据说明书来看发情期的Omega和自己的伴侣一起用这个是再好不过……”你最终在他的眼神里放弃了这个想法，“好吧还是用最简单的方法好了。”<br/>
你很轻松地抱起了并不像他的状态那样软弱的Omega仿生人，隔着衣服触碰到的身体有着流畅的肌肉纹理，不仅仅是漂亮，手感也一等一的好。<br/>
你忍不住顺着线条抚弄了几下，惹来怀里的Omega难耐地扭动，你制止了他的动作，也停止了自己的动作，避免进一步擦枪走火。<br/>
……不过，实际上，他还没有装上枪，这件事你就不打算问他了。<br/>
“等你清醒了我再说对不起，”你轻柔地摸了摸他的头发，把人平放在浴缸的上面，然后无比爽快地放手。<br/>
非常响亮的“咚”的一声。<br/>
妈耶，这个型号应该防水又耐用的吧。你心虚地想道。</p><p>2.<br/>
康纳的发情期持续了三天……其实持续几天都没关系，反正大冬天的一个周不洗澡也不是什么大问题，就是持续工作了三天的家用制冰机快要报废这点让你有点心疼。<br/>
测温计显示浴缸里一直微量上升的温度终于逐渐稳定下来，你在客厅的你的有些不耐烦，于是干脆靠在了浴室门旁等待“睡美人”从待机中醒过来。<br/>
已经开始变得清澈的釱液中渐渐地显露出仿生人精致设计而成的轮廓，这是你在他陷入昏迷的第二天换上的，相比起冰水，你觉得蓝血对于仿生人的补充程度应该更好，据说正式的发情结合时如果有一方是仿生人，除了食物外通常也是要准备仿生人的快乐肥宅釱的，你既然不准备把身体给他当缓解剂，那么补偿一点营养液也是应该的。<br/>
釱液彻底变得透明的时候，你看到康纳无意识地皱起了眉，他在液体中睁开了眼，初时还没什么焦距，大概是在整理数据，但随后他就从有点粘稠的液体中坐了起来，清澈的双眼直直地看向你。<br/>
这样美人初醒的画面真是太美好了，也幸好蓝血是会褪色的，否则换成人类的话这个场面就有点像……凶案现场了。<br/>
嗯，还是要拉上黄黑条条的那种。<br/>
“您好，女士。”在懵懂了一会儿之后，仿生人率先选择向你表示友好，他应该差不多整理好失去意识期间发生的事情了，有关于发情期，主动敲门，被捉弄，被扔进水里降温……都是为了他好所以他不会怪你的……吧。<br/>
“你好，康纳。”你点了点头，转身往厨房走去，“如果你还觉得虚弱的话，我也给你准备了新鲜的蓝血，但是这是你最后可以在这里待着的时间了，不管怎样我希望你能离开，我不相信无主的Omega连家都没有，就算你是个仿生人。”<br/>
仿生人康纳无辜地对着你眨眼。<br/>
“……这不公平，我只是一个单身阿宅女青年而已，我甚至养不起一只宠物，更何况是仿生人？”你试图说服他离开你的家。<br/>
康纳抬起手放在嘴边清了清嗓子：“莉莉丝维安·罗夏女士，FBI底特律分局技术部门成员，年薪9万美元，喜欢观看各类直播和视频但是书籍只购买电子形式，按照您工作的年份来看，您现在在银行的储蓄金已经足够购买……”<br/>
“你可以不用说了，康纳。”你举起手示意他马上停止，于是该死的仿生人继续用那双清澈的眼睛盯着你看。<br/>
“你得交房租。”<br/>
“当然，女士。”<br/>
“如果你不出门，家里的事务你要弄清楚。”<br/>
“没问题，女士。”<br/>
“你还有什么需求吗，我要出门了。”<br/>
“没有了女士。”他开心地捧起自己的快乐肥宅釱，忽然又转过头看着你，“你会选择不回家吗女士？”<br/>
“如果必要的话。”你随口应道，“但这是我的家，小宝宝，应该是由你来烦恼会不会被赶出去这个大问题，明白吗？”<br/>
“好的女士，我会好好烦恼的。”</p><p>3.<br/>
用丰盛的早餐洗刷掉家里多了个霸占工资的仿生人这个烦恼后，你还算是准时地到了警局。<br/>
“所以今天的工作又是琐事吗？”你随意地询问道。<br/>
技术部门的工作可以说是既悠闲又忙碌，至于工作的质量，那全取决于地方警局最近又遇上了什么案子，有点棘手的话他们总会来拜托你们的，如果只是家长里短，你们就可以上班当作放假一样的过去了。<br/>
不过很明显，今天是没办法摸鱼了。<br/>
“罗夏女士……”同事恨铁不成钢地看了你一眼，从身后不知名的次元里拉出了一大盒的样品分装，“来，这是你今天的工作，你再摸鱼我就要报警了。”<br/>
你一脸无奈地接过了厚重的大盒子：“可是我们就是警察啊……好好好我今天会办公的，前几天摸鱼是我的错对不起。”<br/>
不，不是你的错，都是害你熬夜还要换水做家务的仿生人Omega的错。<br/>
“话说莉维……”<br/>
“怎么了？”你稳住手中的滴管，转头看向一脸兴趣的同事。<br/>
“隔壁警局你知道吧，最近刚丢了个仿生人，据说是最新型号的，而且还是没有性别觉醒的那种。”<br/>
“嗯……是嘛，很有趣呀，所以要重新进货？”<br/>
一般来说，走失的仿生人就被默认为遗弃物了，通常如果曾经的主人还有需要的话，就会重新从模控生命购买同型号的仿生人，因为不是有意损坏的，所以模控生命还会多给一点折扣……当然，就算给了折扣你还是觉得贵得过分了。<br/>
“没有耶……”同事歪头思考了一会儿，“好像就没有听说重新购买这回事了，可能本来买个仿生人就把钱用光了吧，毕竟是最新型号的嘛，光是押金就令人心疼了，只是蛮可惜的，我本来还想拖你去看一眼来着，据说最新款的功能有些是以前没设计上的。”<br/>
是啊没错，新功能你亲眼见过了。<br/>
要么是卖萌要么是气人，新功能真是棒棒的呢。<br/>
你在心里回应了她一句，不过表面上还是一本正经继续投入工作。<br/>
说到底他们也不会想到的，出走的仿生人不仅已经觉醒出性别了，而且还成为了Omega，并且在初次的发情期敲开了，你，的门，因此躲过了贞操被夺走的固有套路，同时还成功忽悠了你成为家里的大型家电，没有人会想到事情能够发展成这样，包括你自己。</p><p>4.<br/>
“莉维……你是不是谈恋爱了？”把制服换下来的时候，同事拍了拍你的肩膀问道。<br/>
“怎么这么问，唔……我身上有信息素的味道吗，哎呀呀真是大意了呢。”你的嘴角勾起一个聊胜于无的弧度，摆明了对这件事情并不在乎。<br/>
“……所以是真的？哇哦你居然愿意找伴侣凑合着过了吗，不敢相信……是Alpha还是Beta？味道太淡了我闻不出来，这么说来你们还只是普通交往吗，打算什么时候标记？”<br/>
“不对……你真的打算标记吗，莉维？”稍微冷静头脑的同事显然意识到了什么，“你不是这样的人，亲爱的。”<br/>
“嗯哼，对呀，所以呢……我也不知道会发生什么的呀。”你数了数包里的东西确定没有遗漏下什么，随后自然地对她挥手告别，“明天见亲爱的。”<br/>
在他们眼中你是怎样的人？性冷淡，话唠，脑洞清奇，惯于摸鱼？<br/>
你在十字路口徘徊了一会儿，决定去酒吧买个醉，免得问题都没思考清楚就要面对家里面那个最大的麻烦。<br/>
“今天给我来杯……度数低一点的。”你在单子上指指点点了很久，才犹豫着放弃了自己比较钟爱的长岛冰茶之类的“炮酒”。<br/>
“家里有人了吗，这么克制……”酒保讶异地看你一眼，不解地问道。<br/>
“还不算是……我想个问题，别打扰我，爱你宝贝儿。”你含糊着糊弄过去。<br/>
你很清楚这个话题不能继续聊下去了，你身上还有浅淡的康纳的味道，于是问话就会变成……<br/>
“Alpha还是Beta？”<br/>
“什么时候找的？”<br/>
“打算结婚吗？”<br/>
“后代准备要什么性别的？”<br/>
“所以你究竟喜欢的是什么样的？”<br/>
你喜欢男性。<br/>
不是Alpha，Beta或是Omega，你喜欢的是曾经在这个星球上出现的另一种性别区分中的“男性”，虽然理由有些滑稽，因为你是“性冷淡”。<br/>
你的确是别人眼中的Beta，也有着自己的信息素气味，同样也能分辨出不同的人所拥有的不同的气味，但是这对于你来说不过是一种区分因素，就像是身份证件一样，朴素有用，但却不会触动你有关于情感与欲望的那个开关。<br/>
你不会因Alpha的气味而觉得被压迫或是腿软想要臣服，在感受到Omega的气味时也产生不了占有欲，哪怕是发情期的Omega也一样，你能够嗅出他的气味浓郁而甜蜜，像是钩子一样引诱着周围任何性别的人来侵占他，但是这其中没有你，你只是个过客。<br/>
既然你没办法依靠信息素来寻找你的伴侣，那么你就选择了另一种方法，这个解决途径无可厚非。<br/>
第二性征。<br/>
你查阅过曾经那个社会的资料，撇去一些额外的性取向，一个人对另一个人产生好感，哪怕仅仅是给予“看着顺眼”这样的评价，通常是因为其外在的肌体所展现出的美好，比如丰满的……或是挺拔的……还有修长的……纤细的……之类之类。<br/>
除此之外性格也占了很大的比重，“契合”总会成为一对伴侣能够长久走下去的关键<br/>
在现在的社会中也不能说是不看重外表和性格，大多数基因好的Alpha和Omega都有个好看的皮囊，但毕竟本末倒置，只要确定了基因是没有问题的，性别也稳固在Alpha或Omega，外貌和性格……他们真的就不是很在乎了。<br/>
或者说……现在的性别区分几乎是固定了性格，过于强势，暴躁，还总有些高傲自大的Alpha，金丝雀一样渴望疼爱，懒散畏缩的Omega，在知道你的性别稳定为普通的Beta时，你着实是松了一口气。<br/>
没有谁会太过关注一个Beta的择偶倾向，于是你就可以纯粹地作为一个女性，去寻觅你想要的男性了。<br/>
无论他的味道是怎样的，充满容纳力的Beta都不会因此表示反感，产生矛盾，于是只要你看中他，他又不讨厌这样的你，你们就可以幸福快乐地在一起了。<br/>
不过这么算来……对方就应该是一个Beta的呀，而不是……<br/>
你苦着脸吨吨吨进了最后一口酒水。</p><p>5.<br/>
“您回来了，女士。”<br/>
安静的室内直到你换完鞋子打开了灯，才突然有声音从餐厅的位置传来，并不瘦弱的Omega仿生人抱着椅背看向你，他的一只手上还拿着……应该是你早上装给他的釱，随着他手腕的摇晃，有些粘稠的液体里泛出星星点点的蓝。<br/>
“我在网络上查找了一下，为了增进我们之间的关系，我现在应该这么说，”他把手里的东西放下，大跨步地走到你的面前，将你的手放到他心口的位置，仿生人的核心在你的手下跳动着，他接近你，直到一个适合亲吻的距离，“您是要先吃饭，先洗澡，还是先吃我呢？”<br/>
跳动很平稳，显示灯也是晶莹的蓝色。<br/>
“仿生人是什么味道，塑料吗，还是专门用了有咀嚼感的胶质？”Omega的味道甜而不腻，还带着像是咖啡豆一样微苦而醇美的香气，你踮起脚尖，凑近他的腺体左右位置仔细地嗅了一口。<br/>
灯黄了。<br/>
康纳尽量自然地想要转开话题，即使他黄色的灯灯时隐时现把什么都暴露了：“那么您还需要我做些什么吗女士，无论是什么事情都可以，”他垂下了浓密的眼睫，“是我自愿的。”<br/>
“我不需要。你的发情期已经过了。你还少了点什么所以以后再说。”你从他胸前抽回你的手，十分正经地答复他。<br/>
“……我不明白，罗夏女士。”他迷茫地歪头看你，“是我做的不够还是不对，是有什么行为我没有照顾到吗，还是说我表现得不够自然让您觉得别扭？”<br/>
灯红了一瞬间，然后保持了很久的暖黄色，你知道他是在认真地为这件事情烦恼，也是认真地想要得到你的回应。<br/>
你在沙发上随手甩下手包，转眼就看到了桌上冒着热气的菜肴，不算很丰盛，但是足够让你塞满了酒水的肠胃蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
“你做的？”你叉起浇了黑糖汁的面包块，味蕾感到了熟悉的甜蜜。<br/>
“不，是在您最常光顾的面包店里买的，”康纳压下了自己的疑问，蓝色的光圈平缓地转动着，“我加热了两次。”<br/>
“家务也不是我做的，但是我在努力，家庭式仿生人的模块我已经在下载了。”他在你开口之前继续说道，“我会做好所有我该做的，所以希望您不要随意地提出让我离开的意见。”<br/>
“康纳……”但是问题不在这里。<br/>
你这样想道，打算先换一个话题：“都花的是我的钱？模块下载有多贵你难道不知道吗，我甚至可以去雇佣一个小时工给我做五年的卫生清洁了。”<br/>
“您已经有我了，我会把一切都做好的，无论您有怎样的要求我都是最合适的那个，而且我还有充足的170多年的能源供给。”他自信地勾起嘴角，连带着给你一个wink。<br/>
“让我先安静一会儿宝贝儿。”你斜了他一眼，看着他在椅子上乖巧地坐好，还做出闭嘴拉链的动作表示听话。<br/>
金属的刀叉和白瓷的盘子于是碰撞出安静空间里唯一的声音，你的眼皮渐渐往下垂，直到最后一块小蛋糕被咽下，咖啡杯底和托盘契合的咔哒声才叫回你的几分清醒。<br/>
“我们来谈谈问题，是很严肃的问题，关乎你的未来……或许还有我的，所以过来，康纳。”<br/>
被叫醒的神智不是平常用来思考的那一块，你有些不确定地意识到并且想要做出阻止，不过已经不太来得及了。</p><p>6.<br/>
你枕在康纳的腿上，水晶的挂灯在你有些眩晕的视线中似乎摇晃着折射出炫目的光芒，仿生人乖巧地任你不舒服地在他的身边扭动，双手平放在两侧，只有那双漂亮而迷人的眼睛一动不动注视着你。<br/>
“为什么急于得到我的承认，康纳，你收到了什么对于你来说关乎性命或是未来的信息了吗？”你率先开口。<br/>
康纳摇了摇头：“不是的女士，我只是……在数据库中查找了Omega在家庭中应该扮演的角色而已。”<br/>
“那么你找到了什么？”<br/>
“服从，示弱，温顺，用身体捆绑住Alpha，尽量主动，在没有足够的金钱时学会做家庭事务的全能者，最重要的是保养好信息素，这是致命的武器。”<br/>
“所以这是Omega的生存守则，我知道了。”你点了点头，抬起手遮住眼睛，“但是康纳呀，你是Omega吗，或者说，你觉得你是个Omega吗？”<br/>
“您为什么……会谈到这样的话题？”<br/>
如果还是曾经的老式机器人，你大概能听到程序卡带时所摩擦出的声音。<br/>
“仿生人是没有性别的，只能从表面去分辨，以男女的区分标准。”<br/>
“人类是拥有性别的，相比起男女被大众所接受的是三性别的区分，领导的Alpha，工作的Beta，生育的Omega。”<br/>
“在仿生人觉醒的时候，你们拥有了我们的性别，甚至连程序和结构都无法解释，为什么同样的机器能够拥有不同的性别，为什么作为机器却会被赋予性别以融入主流之中，我最终愿意把它称之为世界规则的安排，虽然这一点也不科学。”<br/>
“但是作为新的种族，你们仍然是仿生人，是并没有经历过洗脑般的性别教育，信息处理器里塞满了工作程序与基础三原则的仿生人。”<br/>
“你们真的接受了这样的性别吗，即使看到觉醒为Omega的同胞被强行分配，即使看到Alpha的同胞没办法获得平等的对待态度，即使觉醒也改变不了人类的观感的你们，真的像是表面那样，在以ABO为基础地去接受新信息，继续作为奴隶一样的存在吗？”<br/>
“我不相信，康纳，所以告诉我你想要得到的结果，而不是你正在努力的手段。”<br/>
“不，我现在最想知道的是，你选择用什么性别待在我的身边？还是说，离开也是你的选项之一？”<br/>
“你想得到什么答案，女士？”他试图拿开你放在眼睛上的手，结果连自己伸出的手都被你用于遮蔽视线。<br/>
“我想得到的是我想得到的答案，你只要说就可以了。”<br/>
这是最无赖最让人没办法的询问标准了。<br/>
“我……喜欢无性别的生活，女士，”你感觉到他的声音从不远不近的距离传来，“觉醒带给我很大的困扰，我无法分析出信息素是如何对仿生人产生效果的，但当我感受到不应有的，被人类称之为欲望的感觉时，我觉得这个社会是错误的。”<br/>
“情感与理智，两者构成了人类能走到顶端的优势要素，欲望不在其中。”<br/>
“在我感受到，而不是通过分析去了解本来独属于人类的情绪时，我不明白为什么欲望成为了一个社会的主导。”<br/>
“强与弱，命令与顺从，进攻与容纳，Alpha与Omega的占比是很少的，却在社会中具有独特不可替代的地位，在我分析出哪怕缺少他们社会也不会崩溃时，我觉得有些观念是长久遗留的错误。”<br/>
“甚至于，这是一个高度文明的社会，却选择了野兽一般的配种机制作为社群标准。”<br/>
“所以呢，你想改变它？”你用头发在他的腿上蹭了蹭，“你不能这么天真吧康纳宝宝。”<br/>
“我……我想独善其身，所以我凭着自己的能力找到了你，莉维小姐，我想成为你的伴侣，因为你是成熟又中庸的合格Beta，不，”他停顿了一小会儿，“你是合格的女性。”<br/>
“啊，所以你抓住我了，”你勾勒出柔和的微笑，“那么你呢，你又是谁，仿生人？Omega？我还知道你很多的事情，但是我不想说出来。”<br/>
“我有能力，也有理性和感性，还有不成熟的情感与欲望，我有残留的程序在压制怪异的本能，我还可能对它做更多我想做的反抗，但如果在你所希望的面前。”<br/>
“那我就只是一个男性而已。”<br/>
他的手用了力，强行地把你从黑暗中拽了出来，在浅棕的琉璃与闪光的水晶中，你无可奈何地选择去依靠前者。<br/>
“天哪……”你嘟囔了一声，“你不会知道你得到了什么，康纳宝宝。”</p><p>7.<br/>
“你做好心理准备了吗，康纳？”<br/>
“没问题了，女士。”<br/>
得到了他的回应，你伸手固定住康纳的下巴，俯身在他不时闪红的LED灯上亲吻了一口，并不是浅尝辄止的接触，你用有些尖锐的虎牙在圆环上留下了深刻的印记，直到被你放开，可怜的LED才惊慌地重新贴附回主人的皮肤层。<br/>
“莉维女士……您在做什么？”<br/>
“我在冷静，”你下移视线直视着他的双眼，忍不住凑上去在他星子般的眼眸上印下一个亲吻，“要不要一起，还是你觉得紧张起来对气氛更好？”<br/>
康纳抿了抿唇，半阖起双眸，轻轻地凑上前与你唇齿相依，冰凉的仿生皮肤，拟态的柔韧舌头和不知道成分但是十分清新的分泌液，这是个纯粹又标准的仿生人。<br/>
你压下他的肩膀加深这个吻，温热的人类舌头勾缠着他，拟态的舌蕾比人类更粗糙一些，在刮擦过你的口腔时让你感受到直通尾椎的微麻。<br/>
在他平稳的轻微呼吸中你加重的喘.息显得愈加地引人注意，但你们双方都不选择关注这个无关紧要的细节。<br/>
你主动结束这个吻，随手抽出纸巾把溢出的唾液擦去，康纳的薄唇上还残留些许晶莹，你看着他用舌尖把剩余的液体清理干净，眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
“不准说话，”你一巴掌拍在他的嘴上，“把你的分析报告咽回去，再把你的仿生腺体暴露出来。”<br/>
直白的命令让康纳委屈地皱紧眉头，但在你的呼吸逐渐靠近他的颈后时，他还是顺从地暴露出了深埋在组件中，不轻易被转移到体表的仿生人腺体。<br/>
他的气味变重了，柔和的香气浓郁起来，微苦的味道掺杂在甜腻的头香中，慢慢地酝酿出另一种发酵般的独特香气。<br/>
不愧是天生小妖精Omega啊。<br/>
这是你的第一想法。<br/>
哪怕没有到正式的发情期，显露出腺体的时候也会散发出有催.情效果的信息素……虽然你是没有什么感觉的，但看着康纳手脚发软又茫然不知的样子，你忍不住有些想逗弄他。<br/>
“你愿不愿意说想要，嗯，康纳？”<br/>
你用干燥而灼热的唇瓣摩擦着他的腺体表面，被你压在身下的躯体于是轻微地颤抖了起来，他冰冷的呼吸无法表示情绪，只有红圈慌张地转动着。<br/>
“您这样太浪费时间了女士，标记应该是一个快速而准确的动作。”<br/>
听，连声音都平稳得不带沙哑，却会有这样敏感的身体反应。<br/>
你轻笑了几声：“可是你喜欢的，康纳，”你几乎是要哼着歌地从他的耳垂一路留下痕迹直到致命的腺体，还不忘给快要瘫软在床上的仿生人最后一击，“我要开始了，3，2……”<br/>
尖锐的虎牙刺穿有些僵硬的皮肤时，身下青年的身体倏然一僵，轻微的呜咽声被压制在喉咙里，甜美的香气随着你注入的信息素而发生着改变，似乎混合了什么，又让你说不清道不明的。</p><p>8.<br/>
世界果然是钟爱Alpha和Omega的，让Beta给人做标记真的是……太累了。<br/>
你能感觉到自己的信息素在身体里重新一点点积攒起来，这并不是一件容易的事情，因为你没办法通过共鸣之类的方式调动你的器官加速工作生产激素，你只能像挂吊瓶一样纯粹等待时间。<br/>
你打了个哈欠，差点把嘴里的牙膏泡沫吞到胃里去，幸好一边的仿生人及时给你递了水杯，才避过一场尴尬。<br/>
“康纳，”你对着镜子揉搓自己过分明显的黑眼圈，“怎么办，我被你榨干了。”<br/>
看上去十分精神，不，一如既往精神的康纳皱着眉严肃地纠正你：“女士，榨干这个词应该用在正式结合的第二天早上，或者用在您制作水果汁的时候，现在用是会产生歧义的。”<br/>
“康纳……？”妈耶仿生人这是要开车吧？<br/>
“具体来说，我们之间应该先【哔——】然后再【哔——】，鉴于在身体构造上我是个Omega而您是个Beta，所以更契合的方式是您在做好相应的【哔——】之后可以把【哔——】用适当的力度……”<br/>
“你被屏蔽了亲爱的。”你在心中默默感谢了自己因为兴趣而开启的，为避免儿童受到不良影响而设置的仿生人不和谐用语屏蔽机制。<br/>
“……”康纳委屈地停止给你“科普”，“总之现在还不能用‘掏空’或是‘榨干’之类的词来形容我们的关系，女士。”<br/>
“嗯你说得很对，”你凑到他的耳边轻声地说道，“你还没有漂亮笔直又强健的‘枪’，而我嘛……算了，现在先闭嘴就对了。”<br/>
你在嘴上做出拉链的动作，绑好头发坐到餐桌前，熟悉的面包片是熟悉的焦度不对和熟悉的果酱太多。<br/>
“你和家务模块是真的……不太兼容。”虽然勉强暂时可以忍受也没错。<br/>
康纳在旁边的椅子上正襟危坐：“对不起女士，因为这不是我的本职工作。”<br/>
“本职工作呀……”你咬着面包片开始漫不经心地摇晃叉子。</p><p>9.<br/>
你带着你的Omega仿生人偷渡，不对，是偷偷摸进了侦查现场，也不对，你们“光明正大”混过了布置警戒的协警“大摇大摆”走进来收集证物的。<br/>
“反正带仿生人办案已经是合情合理的事情了……”而且混合了你的信息素之后，康纳的味道变得单薄起来，也不太容易被人发现了。<br/>
你往下压了压帽檐，余光撇到康纳有些闪闪发亮的眼睛。<br/>
警用仿生人久违地接触到了自己的本职工作是会这样的。<br/>
你收回放在闪闪发亮连尾巴都可以用来做扫地机器人的仿生人身上的目光，拿了两个采样工具在现场证物上取了样本，把其中一个放进了密封证物袋里。<br/>
“康纳。”你轻轻呼唤他的名字，在仿生人转头时把另一个采样工具塞进他的嘴里，“不用告诉我分析结果，把它的资料保存好，专门在我的电脑里建一个文件夹分别整理好文档。”<br/>
代表思考的黄色圈圈转动了几秒，恢复成平静的天蓝：“我整理好了女士。”<br/>
你赞赏般地拍了拍他的头发：新型警用仿生人用起来可～带劲了。<br/>
说起你能确认他是个警用仿生人的原因，可能是他独特的外表不是普通的基础公用型仿生人，可能是他哪怕下载了家务模块也不喜欢打理家务，可能是他实在气人以至于绝对不可能是护理型仿生人，但第一眼见到就让你确认的缘由，是你的确认识他的长相。<br/>
在随证物和勘验笔录一起附送的侦查人员表上。<br/>
那大概是不小心多做的一张人员表，毕竟作为工具使用的仿生人并不是体制内的人员，你于是巧合地看见他端正的容貌，温和而没什么灵性的眼神，甚至于他的名字。<br/>
你用碎纸机解决掉那张不需要的人员表，然后在印象里添加上这个隔空有了一眼之缘的仿生人。<br/>
话说回来警用仿生人是真的好用啊。<br/>
你带着康纳几乎要溜达遍整个犯罪现场，手中提箱也有一小半被证物袋占领，如果是平常，这半箱子的小东西能让你两天两夜告别睡眠，不过有了康纳的协助，你觉得自己可以告别熬夜成为健康生活的代表人物了。<br/>
“好了康纳，我想我们可以回去做总结报表了……康纳？”你拍了拍他的肩膀，手下的躯体却突然紧绷了起来，你想顺着他的目光看过去之前，有熟悉的汉堡炸鸡味传了过来。<br/>
在凶杀案现场带外卖是真的好胃口又心大呀……嗯？<br/>
哦呀，垃圾食品味道的中年男性Alpha？<br/>
“……你好，我是技术部门的罗夏。”你迟疑地向他打招呼。<br/>
在看起来不是很好相处的中年男人开口前，不太宽敞的空间里响起康纳的声音。<br/>
“好久不见，汉克·安德森副队长。”</p><p>10.<br/>
“所以你想知道什么，小姑娘？”对面的汉克又灌了自己一杯酒。<br/>
你只是笑眯眯地看他，并不说话。<br/>
汉克副队长开始有些不自在了。<br/>
你笑得更加灿烂了一点，务必让盯着他的眼睛显得闪亮亮的。<br/>
这招是你和康纳学会的，他如果认真使起来你真的没办法不对他妥协，连只和康纳相处了几周的你都这样，更何况是做了他几个月搭档和同居人的安德森副队长。<br/>
“……我真不知道你想知道什么。”安德森副队长头疼道。<br/>
你不想知道他在头疼些什么，今天你是乖巧康纳型的罗夏小姐，你不思考，只是笑眯眯。<br/>
最后是你收起了逗弄中年老男人的心思，收敛起笑容尽量保持一种平静温和的态度：“我知道是你将我的资料给了康纳，虽然你的想法可能没有集中于我身上。”<br/>
“官方网站上有我的资料，是作为普通警员来介绍的，每个仿生人都能通过他们的数据库得知我的资料，所以我并不意外康纳能知道我的身份。”<br/>
“但他说‘我找到了你’而不是‘我遇见了你’，他是有准确目标的，在发情期的时候他秉持着一种十分自信的心理敲开我家的门，从他的态度可以看出他很确定自己不会因此被强行结合或遭受什么其他的恶劣对待，光凭我是警员这一点我不觉得康纳能够对我有这样高的期待，所以最有可能的原因就是，”<br/>
“他知道我是‘性冷淡’，这是他的自信所在。”<br/>
“开放给大众的资料库里不可能这样写出来‘此人员是公认的性冷淡，对于信息素有较好辨认能力但无法生成应对反应’，只有本地警局的内部资料库里有这样的描述，因为我的朋友在录入信息的时候和我开了个玩笑，因为它并不会被公开，所以我就默许这样的表述留在资料库里。”<br/>
“只有内部人员才会让自己的仿生人去载入内部的资料库，而且一定有其他任务以外的目的，毕竟普通的资料足够一个仿生人对人类的身份进行辩识了。”<br/>
“所以，副队长，我想知道……”你歪着头思考了一会儿，然后确定地点了点头，“你认为，康纳在你生活中占据的是什么位置？”<br/>
“……如果，”汉克沉默了很久，最后叹了口气，“我是说如果，我的儿子科尔能活下来的话，应该也和康纳差不多大了。”<br/>
恕我直言，康纳只有一岁还不到那么大。<br/>
你在心里举起小手试图反驳。<br/>
“康纳刚来的时候就是个机器，我带着他做任务，看着他……越来越人性，学会怎么对付我，学会怎么敷衍模控生命，学会让自己融入社会，我知道他这样下去很容易觉醒性别，所以我把可以新任的人的列表和信息都塞到他的数据库里。”<br/>
“因为我不可能成为他的伴侣。”<br/>
“最开始可能我是有这样的想法，我的妻子去世了，我的儿子也离我而去，我孤身一人，只有宠物狗陪着我，康纳也一样，他和人类的交际基本都以我为中心，如果他觉醒了，由我作为他的伴侣看上去是很好的选择。”<br/>
“但随着我们的关系愈加熟稔，我发现这个想法进行不下去了……你能理解吗，你不会去想着和你的儿子，或者说是有亲缘关系的后辈发生更进一步的关系，这太别扭了，我……和康纳都没办法接受，尤其在我慢慢地开始闻到他身上逐渐显示出的味道的时候，我下不了决定了。”<br/>
“你不是唯一的选择，虽然你……呃……我以为康纳会找一个单身Alpha的，或者是更出色一点的Beta也可以，我不是说你不够出色，总之……”<br/>
“我让他离开，我告诉他他要自己选择最好的道路去躲避可能到来的灾祸，我让他走，让一个快要觉醒成Omega的仿生人独自离开……也许是我当时有些失去理智，毕竟我是个……Alpha，你听说过的，Alpha是最没有理智的生物了。”<br/>
“幸好他足够幸运，也足够聪明。”<br/>
“也幸好我足够理智，也足够像资料里那样……性冷淡，不是吗。”你站起身来表示表示这场对话大概到此结束，“所以老爹，放心把康纳交给我吧，我先走了回见。”<br/>
“什……？！”<br/>
Alpha的气急败坏隐约从空气里就能感觉出来。</p><p>11.<br/>
“我去见安德森副队长了，康纳。”<br/>
你把买好的商品和食物放在桌子上，转身对在沙发上乖巧等待你的仿生人说道。<br/>
“我什么都知道了，所以现在由你来为自己辩白。”你走到了他的面前，拿开他半握着拳头放在大腿上的手，把自己窝进他的怀里锁好，“如果你的解释我不满意，我就马上离开你，然后你从我的家里出去不准回来，明白了吗康纳？”<br/>
这个角度你精心计算过，他刚好能够看到你的发顶，而没办法通过分析你的微表情来判断自己有没有做错什么，需不需要说一些缓和的话语来缓解气氛，成功概率累积到了多少。<br/>
你像个咸鱼一样蜷缩在他的身上，于是他只能老老实实地按照程序编排出的话语向你讲述事实。<br/>
“我只有一个问题想问你，”不是面对着说话，话语就会显得遥远而沉闷，你尽力在给康纳一种平和的表象，却允许他在你耳边轻声诉说，用他微哑的烟嗓蛊惑你，“我是个任务吗？”<br/>
这是你唯一的问题。<br/>
你不是警局中唯一的单身的人士，不是唯一的Beta，你也不是距离安德森家最近的那一个，康纳找到了你，原因究竟是什么，仅仅是资料中轻描淡写的“性冷淡”，还是有其他的原因，你并不完全清楚。<br/>
你有足够的逻辑和理智，你已经从分散的线索中串联起浮上水面的真相，你知道他的过往，你们一起在度过现在，但你突然对与他的未来迟疑了。<br/>
RK800是最新型的警用仿生人，他装备了最上等的智能组件，同时他也有属于仿生人的分析能力，让他几乎像是个人类一样思考，从本质来说，他当然是最佳的警员，甚至于最好的技术侦查人员。<br/>
撇去蓝血和体温的缺陷，如果他去做个秘密侦查人员的话，他一定能成为最好的演员，所以……<br/>
他真的对你有“喜欢”或者是“希望生活在一起”这样的想法吗。<br/>
你真的是他的“选择”，而不是他从一开始就制定好计划要去完成的“任务”吗？<br/>
这真的不是一场有着既定终点的路途，而是随时可能偏离轨道，充满巧合与际遇的“人生”吗？<br/>
他真的……已经不是在“扮演”了吗？<br/>
你不知道他的答案，甚至于他说出答案后，你也不知道那是不是你想要的，还是他分析出你想要的，却实际上还是认为你是他要花哪怕一生时间去完成的任务呢？<br/>
他毕竟不是个人类。<br/>
你近乎残忍地下定了结论，却无论如何想要得到他的话语。<br/>
无论是不是真的，无论……你相不相信。<br/>
“我不想隐瞒您，女士，”康纳的声音清楚地自你的耳畔传来，“一开始这确实是一个任务。”<br/>
“综合了路程，性别，性格，他人评价，工作薪酬以及个人喜好，您是我在所有的资料中找到的最适合的人选，您有最大的几率会选择照顾我而不是标记我，或是把我的存在向模控生命举报。”<br/>
“而且我并不排斥被Beta标记，我只是不想被Alpha的信息素束缚住，成为生殖工具或是金丝雀而已，Beta的信息素虽然也有标记作用，但事实上对于Omega就像是温和版的抑制剂一样。”<br/>
“不过现在不仅仅是这样了，”他就着拥抱着你的动作。迟疑地想要收紧手臂，在确认你没有挣扎的想法后，他也确实这样做了，“现在我只是想被您标记。”<br/>
“不，也不是说……标记，我只是想和您在一起，就算不是用伴侣的身份也没关系。”<br/>
“我喜欢您的性格，在您的身边我感觉不到人与仿生人的区别，也感觉不到性别……三性别惯有被人施以区别的对待，我仍然知道我和你是不一样的个体，但没有歧视，也不是内心加以疏离，我……”<br/>
“我觉得很自在，不想离开你，不是因为计划所定，也不是被标记者的依赖感，就是有一种……如果再继续下去的话，您找了别的伴侣的话，我可能会做出不好的事情的感觉，女士。”<br/>
这是一种怎样的感受呢，像是晒干的心脏浸到没有加水的蜜糖里尘封几个世纪，再拿出来的时候就变得膨胀又柔软，些许的酸软酝酿了不寻常的热度，随着跳动而一点点地泵出快要固化的甜美液体。<br/>
“哎呀你是在逼迫我的呀，这样我就不要你了康纳酱。”<br/>
你勾了勾他缠绕在你腰间的大手，语气平稳地说出你也不知道仿生人能否分辨出真假的调笑语句。<br/>
“女士……”康纳的声音分外委屈。<br/>
好吧，看来他还不是很能从语气之外的因素分辨情绪。<br/>
你用了力气，把他的手指一根根和你的身体分离，然后你转过身，双手压在他的肩膀上，看着你惊慌失措地与你对视，却又不敢真正询问出来。<br/>
怕吗？怕就对了，骗了你总不能连情绪波动都只有那么一点吧，至少要……等等这样不行……别这样看我康纳……这真的很……<br/>
你要向政府投诉模控生命恶意给仿生人安装狗狗眼这件事情了。<br/>
“好吧……这是个解释。”你离开他的怀抱，窝到被空调风吹得冰凉的单人沙发，把小茶几上的小箱子隔着长茶几扔进僵直身体的康纳的怀里。<br/>
“这是‘我很满意’的礼物。”你制止他想要打开盒子的举动，于是狗狗眼的仿生人青年只能两手搭着盒子，用他水汪汪的眼睛注视你。<br/>
“但我想先告诉你它们是什么，我可是买了一箱的，康纳。”你用细长的手指哒哒敲着茶几，“有各种尺寸各种长短的，还有各种香味和附带了其他功能的，比如旋转呀绒毛呀触须呀什么的。”<br/>
你摆明了是想让他程序混乱到宕机的。<br/>
“所以康纳，我想在下一次发情期掏空你，或者说，榨干你。”</p><p>12.（ENDING）<br/>
当仿生人纤薄而不失力量的身体仰躺在你的身下，规整服帖的制服松散地半挂，逐渐在磨蹭中被抛弃在床边的时候，你知道时间差不多要开始了。<br/>
康纳的第二次发情期。<br/>
第一次的发情期毕竟没有进行真正的结合，哪怕你给康纳补了个完整的标记，他还是很快就迎来了仍旧可算是“第一次”的发情期，而你不打算再放过他了。<br/>
在那个日常的亲吻逐渐深入，终于学会偶尔压着你各种“咚”的仿生人突然一个摇晃软在你的肩膀旁喘息连带细碎的耳翼厮磨，空气中属于他的味道发酵出醇美的带着微苦，像是陈年酒一样的气味时，你毫不犹豫把康纳拐带上了床，开始像拆礼物一样剥离他齐整的制服。<br/>
康纳已经没有气力去拒绝你了，相反，信息素的沸腾让他无比地配合，被你所触摸的皮肤层传来了本不应有的陌生感，促使他忍不住迎合上去想要更多。<br/>
亲吻也好，触摸也好，更过分的事情都可以，只要你愿意给予他。<br/>
你一路用温热的手指在他冰凉的躯体上扫清身体以外的障碍，不需要完全地脱下，半遮半掩的凌乱反而是最佳的美感角度。<br/>
指尖在腰际似有似无地滑动着，Omega有些无法忍耐，小弧度地抬起了细瘦却充满力量的劲腰，任由你褪下了他的最后一件底.裤。<br/>
光滑有着真实筋络的物件于是被你圈在了手心里，是人类应有的尺寸，却没有人类应有的温度，你虚虚地用手上下比划了几下，换来手里大家伙清澈而冰凉的眼泪汨汨流出。<br/>
“康纳。”你轻轻地咬住他的名字，在唇齿之间，并不像语言一样轻柔，甚至于有些凶狠的亲吻则从他漂亮的腹肌纹理一路向上，虎牙被小心翼翼地收起一半，另一半不隐藏的锋锐叼住了他胸前颜色清淡的突起，一点点地刮蹭，以换取身体轻微的颤抖和他没有意义的破碎喘息。<br/>
“你真的很可爱。”你含含糊糊地这么说了一句。<br/>
他的表现激起你不同于身体快感的另一种满足，从心底涌上来甜.腻眩晕感的同时你也感到了自己逐渐变得湿润，不仅仅是呼吸。<br/>
濡湿的吻最后成为了唇舌的交缠，他的双手软绵绵地抚弄你的肩膀，揉捏了肩头的匀称，再顺着蝴蝶骨往下划出两道精确的线路，停留在腰间带起一阵涟漪，又从前方摸上圆润的饱.满。<br/>
“女士……想要，”他尽力睁大盈满了水泽的双眸，清澈的浅棕色像是晕染了墨，流淌出别有意味的情绪。<br/>
“唔……前面还是后面呀康纳宝宝？”你还是忍不住想去欺负他，这也没有办法，不满一岁的警用Omega男性仿生人谁不爱呢？<br/>
随着你手中的动作又忍不住呜咽起来的青年委委屈屈地用鼻尖触碰你汗湿的脸颊：“前面，求您了……后面的程序关掉了已经……”<br/>
现在你也有些失去力气了。<br/>
Omega硬挺的器官磨蹭着你的大腿内部，激起身体敏锐的触感，他漂亮的眼睛捕捉你的身影，视线里少见地充满迷茫与渴望，橙光的灯光闪动着，你摸了摸他因为程序设定而汗湿的头发，无声地告诉他没什么好慌张的，然后缓缓地下压自己的身体，把不属于你的器官纳入自己的体内。<br/>
足够润湿的身体其实没有太多撕裂的痛感，但陌生的被充满的感觉还是让你停留了一小会儿才开始动作，康纳已经开始咬着嘴唇无声地啜泣了，但即使这样，快感也冲击着他让他忍不住呓语出不完整的词句。<br/>
身体的相处与起伏间渗出了汗液和其他不好言语的液体，又在持续的动作之下变得粘稠，摸上去是更加吸引人的触感，酸涩令人麻痹的陌生快感逐渐在体内生成，侵入了大脑，康纳英俊的面容在你的眼中逐渐被生理泪水所模糊，有点滴的水珠从你的发梢落在，隐约是打在他的脸颊上，于是你凑过去舔.吮，最后又是双唇接触，新的一个绵密缱绻的吻。<br/>
情热烧灼了象征绝对理智的程序，仿生人的学习能力却保留了下来，细微地调整，逐渐去攻陷你最脆弱的部分，连带着每一个间隔也成为沙漏般的积累，每一个瞬间都是不同的欢愉，浪潮般拥着你，打着卷儿地前往最高峰。<br/>
在你的指尖发麻，忍不住让指甲在他的身体上留下深刻痕迹的同时，有温凉的液体注入你的身体，积满的眩晕感使人眼前发黑，黑暗的视觉中艳红的光点向外爆裂开来，然后是澄澈的蓝光点渐渐生成，又坠落成初始的黑暗。<br/>
你从失神的状态里恢复过来，康纳的双手抚摸上你的脸颊，却过了好一会儿才把目光聚焦在你的脸上。<br/>
“莉维女士，我的光学组件，还有……”<br/>
“这很正常，”你阻止了他的话语，发现自己的声线也在方才的狂欢里染上了些许沙哑，“我很快乐，你也很快乐不是吗？”<br/>
“……是的。”他诚实地点头，“很棒，我从来不知道又这样紊乱而又……亢奋的体验，女士。”<br/>
“那就再一次？”<br/>
“……欸？”<br/>
分明有些疲倦的仿生人被你再次扑.倒在乱糟糟的床上，有点抗拒的动作也慢慢酝酿成浓厚的香气，你甚至能从中嗅出不太科学的欲拒还迎的味道？<br/>
大概明天是没办法上班了吧。<br/>
摸了！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>